far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Bonthi Khao Hai
Bonthi Khao Hai (ບ່ອນທີ່ເຄົ້າໄຫຼ) is a city on Aomori. One of the defining features of Bonthi Khao Hai is the semi-active Terraforming Engine Atlas Septim, located just outside the city. As a result of the activity, the weather patterns in the area are permanently disrupted. A near-continuous storm is settled over the city causing near-constant rainfall. Climate Bonthi Khao Hai has a sub-tropical climate, with little change in temperature year-round. The area around the city is universally wet and humid, with temperatures sometimes making the humidity uncomfortable for visitors. De-humidifiers are common fixtures in most buildings in the city. Culture and Recreation Despite its often dreary atmosphere the city somehow still manages to pull in a decent amount of tourists every year. In addition to the various natural and man-made attractions to the city, thrill-seekers from across the Empire travel to Bonthi Kao Hai for its legendary white water rafting. On a quieter note, the city has a wealth of tea houses, cafes, and fighting pits where residents and tourists can take a quick break from the rain. Notable Individuals * Fumu Guan Reticulum Florentino Arjun (He/Him), an Eridanus born noble who quickly rose to become the civic leader of Bonthi Khao Hai after marrying into the house. * Fumu Guan Reticulum Cheng Lee (She/Her), an aging politician famous for her career as a PRISM film star in her youth. * Kimpurusha 蛇首 Nabuuso Jacob (He/Him), a surly young bruiser infamous for his extensive cybernetic body modifications. * Ghandarva Reticulum Nabuuso Khoi (He/Him), husband to Kimpurusha Jacob and a sector renowned Jaegergem champion. * "The Red Wind", a local serial killer active for the last twenty years, named for their ability to appear and disappear like the wind. The Red Wind has been known to target members of House Crux and the High Church, and victims of the killer have been found torn limb from limb. Features ; The Silver Fortress This massive arena, formerly a premier bout location, was transformed into a massive Jaegergem gym after the previous owner went bankrupt. The gym proved an instant success, with residents flocking to purchase their own Gemma and participate in this new form of duel. The fortresses owner, one Ghandarva Reticulum Nabuuso Khoi, is the current gem leader. The largest Jaegergem arena outside of Trillia, the fortress is divided into five layers, with several jaegerrings per layer and viewing platforms to watch the matches from. The layers are as follows: * The Forest Layer, a lush layer filled with the iconic blue woodland of Aomori. * The Volcano Layer, a hot layer made up of volcanic rock. Pools of lava sit in the middle of every ring. * The City Layer, a concrete jungle modeled after a typical Aomori city. The food court is also located on this level. * The Star Layer, a featureless black layer with hologram projectors spreading an image of the stars of Acheron Rho. * The Rain Layer, which features jaegerrings open to the sky and the constant rain of Bonthi Khao Hai. This is the favored layer of Gem leader Nabuuso, where he takes all challengers. ; The Tower of Bruce A seaside temple dedicated to the legendary Arhat Bruce. Rising as one of the tallest buildings in the city, the tower serves duty as a temple, museum, community center, and tourist attraction. While the tower has been known to provide spectacular views of the city, it has also become the site of a tragic number of suicides in the last two decades. Topography Due to near-constant rainfall for over 500 years, extreme erosion and weathering have removed any loose soil from the areas around Bonthi Khao Hai. The defining features are sharp pinnacles and sheer cliffs that follow the path of the Mukhong Vinnyan River as it flows towards the coastline. Geographical Features Across Aomori, Bonthi Khao Hai is well known and beloved for its dearth of natural wonders. Frequently patrolled by Vanara, these geographic curiosities are a major tourist attraction throughout the year. ; Mukhong Vinnyan River (ມືຂອງວິນຍານ) The Mukhong Vinnyan River (Spirit's Hands) is a large river that flows through the center of Bonthi Khao Hai. Due to the incredibly consistent and unceasing rains, the river rarely floods or ebbs. The majority of the city is built within a few hundred meters of the river's banks. ; Khonti Vinnyan Falls (ຄ້ອນຕີວິນຍານ) The Khonti Vinnyan Falls (Spirit's Hammer) are a series of waterfalls that border the southern edge of Bonthi Khao Hai. The height of the Falls is approximately 800 meters, with the total height spread across about a half dozen drops. The exact number of drops varies across the width of the Falls. ; Vinnyan Banlang Caverns (ວິນຍານບັນລັງ) The Vinnyan Banlang Caverns (Spirit's Throne) are a vast network of lava tubes, ranging in size from 1 to 20 meters wide. The caves extend deep underground, with most entrances originating near the cliff faces that make up the Khonti Vinnyan Falls. Category:Cities Category:Aomori Category:House Reticulum